


Porcelain

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles go to the store and look at couples' mugs.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssolaris/gifts).

> -been busy lately, but this short fic is for my buddy ssolaris! happy birthday dude!!! <3

“Hey Tails, we’re going to the store!” Sonic yells from upstairs, where he’s supposed to be doing couple-y things with Knuckles or whatever it is they do when Tails goes down to the workshop to let them have alone time. “Do you want anything?”

“What!” Tails yells back, pushing up his soldering goggles. Then the words sink in. “No! No you’re not! I’m coming with you, wait a minute-”

There’s no way Sonic and Knuckles alone in a Chaomart will be a good idea. Sonic’s a natural show-off but if you add his boyfriend to the mix? Someone Sonic continually does dumb stuff for in an effort to impress or amuse him? Oh boy.

Tails quickly pulls off his goggles and workshop gloves and grabs his bag, practically running up the stairs to intercept them before they can go outside. They’re standing around in front of the door and waiting for him though, which is pretty nice and civilised of them to do, and Knuckles even awkwardly tells him hi.

Sonic asks, “Hey Tails, does this mean we can take the Tornado?”

Tails considers the distance to the city. “Okay, fine.”

* * *

If they pick a department store large enough then he can usually manage to land in the then equally gigantic parking lot. After Tails thusly has squeezed the Tornado into a parking place and activated it’s anti-theft alarm, they all head toward the entrance of the store, Sonic skipping on ahead while Knuckles watches in amusement.

“Isn’t this like… your third time _ ever _ going to a store?” Tails asks him cautiously as they approach the cave-like entrance to the looming giant store.

“Yeah,” Knuckles says. “So? It’s just a normal store definitely not built by Eggman, right?”

“I guess so,” Tails says, maybe slightly doubtfully. It’s still a department store...

Inside, there’s a lot of people and also Sonic, coming towards them with a shopping cart. 

“What are we even looking for?” Tails asks him dubiously. “Do we really need a whole cart?”

“It’s always good to be prepared,” Sonic says, then goes over to grab Knuckles’ hand, leaving Tails to drive the cart. Tails figures that hey, at least he’s here to keep an eye on the situation, just in case, and grabs the cart to follow Sonic and Knuckles into the grocery section.

“Oh Chaos,” Knuckles says when he first sees the cereal section, which sprawls out over several different shelves, with hundreds of cartoons and packets in all the colours of the rainbow.

“I know,” Tails says. “Those ones over there are just chocolate pretending to be cereal. Even Sonic’s favourite is almost 50% sugar.”

“Hey!” Sonic objects. “I always mix fruit in with that, eating my greens, y’know?”

Knuckles butts in to say, “Where  _ are _ the fruits, anyway?”

They go find the fruits. Tails allows Knuckles to add a whole bunch of fruits to the cart, figuring the Guardian of Angel Island knows his vegetables, but Tails stops Sonic’s attempt to add a pumpkin. Neither of them even knows how to cook a pumpkin, what would they  _ do _ with it?

“Knuckles knows how to cook pumpkins,” Sonic objects.

Tails sighs. “Knuckles, is that true?”

“What? Yeah.”

When Knuckles is in the house, they eat healthy, balanced meals home-cooked by Knuckles. And the rest of the time, they survive on omelettes, toast, take-out and badly burnt reheated food. Knuckles never needs to know about  _ that, _ however, which is one thing that Tails and Sonic are in 100% agreement on.

“So, we’ve got the fruit,” Tails says. “What’s next?”

Obviously, they forgot to write a shopping list, as they always do.

“Knuckles?” Sonic prompts.

“We’ll need some spices, and milk, butter, eggs-”

They get the ingredients, filling up the bottom layer of the shopping cart with good, reasonable items, most of them Knuckles approved. He even adds a few teas and honey, because Knuckles’ tastes are positively refined and elegant compared to theirs. And then Sonic drags them onward toward the home decor section of the store, where they all spend a solid minute laughing at a truly horrendous Sonic themed bathroom mat before even getting anywhere. 

“Hey, look at this.” Tails finds an Amy-themed set of dishes. “These are pretty cute.”

“Aw, you’re right.” Sonic holds up a mug adorned with the piko-piko hammer and a few cartoony hearts. “You think she’d like these?”

“Hm.” Tails looks at the price tag. “It’s only 5 rings.”

“Alright,” Sonic says, and puts the mug carefully in the cart, on top of a bag of plums.

Tails then starts to look at a line-up of cleaning products on another shelf, wondering which ones would be the best for removing oil stains, while Sonic and Knuckles start to talk about something at the mugs shelf. Tails isn’t trying to eavesdrop, and he can’t even really hear anything specific through the background bustle of the store, anyway, but when he glances over at them they’re standing close, heads together, and looking at something. Another glance at them, and Tails realises it’s a set of couples mugs with small rainbows on them.

They’re both smiling fondly at each other, as Sonic then hands Knuckles another mug with his face on it, after pecking him on the cheek, and wow. Sonic’s being really sweet today, actually. As Tails, he’s a bit ashamed to realise, sometimes forgets Sonic can be, around nice strangers and kids and occasionally Knuckles.

Tails smiles a little to himself, glad for his brother, and leaves them to it as he goes to look for laundry detergents.


End file.
